


Close

by BessieBlackbird



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BessieBlackbird/pseuds/BessieBlackbird
Summary: [ONESHOT] Well, she got caught. She had a moment of weakness and now she had to deal with the consequences. Let's just hope he doesn't figure out what it meant.. inuXkag
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kstewdeux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstewdeux/gifts).



Kagome sighed. Again.

She was trying her hardest to focus on the rhythmic pull of the needle and thread in her hand. Their last battle had left Inuyasha's under garment in an awful state.

She felt sort of bad… She hadn't meant to pick a fight like that, it just happened! Ok, fine so it happened because he caught her checking him out while she re-bandaged his shoulder and she panicked.

Well, exploded might be a better word. Sparks had flown across the clearing and hit their target with deadly accuracy. Inuyasha predictably raged right into her level and now they were both mad.

This time she was so mad at herself, she didn't even have any leftover for him at all. Why couldn't things go the way of her daydreams, just once? Why couldn't she get out of her own way, have courage and make those daydreams come true?

She'd faced down demons without a second thought. She had never been scared of death, not even once in all these years. Would she always be this scared of him?

She sighed. Again.

—

'That's like the fifth time she's sighed like that.' Inuyasha thought. 'How is she still mad at me?'

He wasn't sure exactly what he did to piss her off but he was pretty used to that by now. He risked a peak over the fire at her face and she somehow looked.. sad?

Wait. That can't be right. Panic began to rise like bile in his throat- he could handle her being pissed at him but he could NOT take her sadness. This meant he had to think even harder at what had made her sad and then he had to never, ever do it again.

He closed his eyes and replayed the evening in his head, this time with greater care.

It was a normal night if there ever was one. It had been just the two of them this time and they had survived a battle where they were sure to lose their lives at any moment- same as always. Kagome had been annoying as per usual and brave as hell besides. Inuyasha himself had let the enemy get a few good jabs in, it's only fair after all, even it hurt like hell and ruined his shoulder and his undershirt.

Eventually all the ramen was eaten and the fire was burning low when Kagome noticed the bandage around his injury needed to be changed. He tried to waive her off like he always did but she swatted his hand away and told him to stay still. Her hands were always so gentle, he never really minded when she had to redress his wounds, especially if it meant she would stay close. So far, so normal. He couldn't think of anything this time that was different from any others.

Wait… he thought. This time was different. While she was changing the bandage, it's almost like she drifted off halfway through. He remembered he looked up at her face and it was… a look he had never seen there before. She was caressing his arm with her thumb and her gaze was locked onto the spot- her eyes were glazed over and her lips were parted.

Inuyasha could have sworn there was color in her cheeks.

A jolt of electricity hit his stomach and sparks of excitement buzzed through him.

'Could it be?' he thought, remembering that he said her name in concern and that was all it took to make her to blow up in epic proportions. 'There's no way..' he thought again.

There's no way she could feel that way about him. Things like that didn't happen to him. Ever. The fact that Kagome was in his life in any capacity was a miracle and he had refused to push the envelope for fear of being greedy and ruining the good that he had.

The fire burned lower still.

He looked at her face and noticed a tell-tale sparkle in her eyes. Were those actual tears?

Another jolt hit him. His eyes widened. 'No. Way.'

Almost moving against his will he stood and walked toward her. Her wide eyes were now locked on him. Waiting. There was no going back. He knew well what he was risking but he had to keep going. He had to see…

—

What. was. happening?

Kagome's heart was beating right out of her chest and into her face. She didn't want to think about how red she must be by now. He was looking at her with the strangest expression on his face. She couldn't place it- he looked so worried.. maybe a little scared. In fact, he looked as scared as she felt.

Each step he took towards her made time stop a little more, but at the same time he was coming at her much too fast.

When he finally got to her and knelt down he was way, way closer than their usual comfort zone. Her power rose to the surface, just under her skin, reacting to just how close he was. Kagome herself was frozen in place, the only sound for miles was the erratic beating of her wild heart.

She watched the look on his face change to one of determination and she held her breath. He moved closer still, as if he were searching for something. What on earth was he looking for?

He lifted his hand and tentatively brushed his fingers across her cheek.

Her heart stopped.

When she didn't say anything, he moved his hand to cup that same cheek, caressing it with his thumb in the same way she had caressed his arm. He bravely moved lower to caress her lips and they parted under his touch, something she couldn't have stopped if she tried

Everything seemed hazy in that moment, like a dream. It had to be a dream right? One of her best daydreams. It was the only explanation.

She focused her eyes on his face and it had changed again. He must have found whatever he had been looking for, because there was now a soft smile of disbelief under those golden eyes, warmer than she had ever seen them and looking right at her.

Then his nose bumped hers. He had never been so close. She could feel his warm breath on her mouth. She couldn't help herself and tilted her face up toward him, letting her eyes shine with all that she had held back for so long.

He smiled once and then his mouth covered hers and she couldn't think anymore.

—

Kagome woke up in the wee hours of the morning. She blinked in the quiet darkness. The fire had burned out, with only a handful of embers still glowing. All the birds were still asleep but dawn was approaching, its light barely visible over the top of the trees.

Inuyasha was in his usual pose, eyes closed and leaning against a tree. Kagome herself was happily nestled against his bare chest, the fire rat covering them both.

She glanced at her clothes, tossed a few feet away, and blushed. Then she nuzzled into Inuyasha's warm skin and his arms instinctively tightened around her. When she dared to sneak a look up at his face he cracked one eye open, gave her an adorable smirk, and placed a slow kiss on her forehead.

His bandage wouldn't need to be changed again for hours, she guessed. So she smiled, sparkling with happiness, and drifted back to sleep.

END

**Author's Note:**

> So.... yeeeahhhhh it's definitely been a while, AO3. My bad. 
> 
> My fire was once again rekindled when a friend of mine had me proof-read an awesome scene she wrote for her own Inu-fic and it got me so jazzed I had to churn this one out. Butterflies ALL THE WAY y'all.
> 
> Damn it's good to be back.


End file.
